


Who Need Tits When You Have Legs Like These?

by korinohana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, American Sign Language, Disabled Character, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prosthetic legs, Trans Male Character, Trans Mettaton, humantale, papyrus is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korinohana/pseuds/korinohana
Summary: Humantale, where Mettaton and Papyrus meet at Grillby bar, start a new relationship. Mettaton is a Trans Man who has fought with a disability that he has his whole life. He has never given up his dreams of being a star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series based off http://everlasting-random-art.tumblr.com/ fanart with disabled Mettaton. I love it so much!

The loud unrelenting dubstep music. The overpriced drinks. People being shitfaced. Papyrus hated bars. He liked the owner Grillby. He was a mute man with short spiked blond hair with orange tips and red highlights. Papyrus only comes to Grillby’s bar when he needs to rescue his brother from another drunken supper, but tonight was special. Sans and Toriel’s wedding was in a couple days and Sans was celebrating. Sans was enjoying his night already four whiskeys in. He was currently dancing with some coworkers including his boss, Gaster. Somehow Gaster lost his suit jacket and tie, in the middle of night. Papyrus only came to this so-called bachelor party because Sans was his brother and he was the best man. Papyrus was bored, though, this music is much too loud. The smell of alcohol made him dizzy. Chewing on the straw of the Shirley temple that Grillby has offered.  
“Whoo!” Loud yelled caused Papyrus turn his head. There was a dancer coming on out to the makeshift stage that Grillby had made. The other party guest gathered around as a female dancer entered wearing a thin pink bikini and pink stiletto heels.  
“Who is the lucky man tonight?” She shouted excitedly and jumped around slightly. Sans shyly rose his hand. She helped Sans on the stage on a single chair. Started to gyrate her hips on Sans’s lap. Papyrus blushes and turns away from watching his brother receive a lap dance. Blowing bubbles into his drink.  
“Not your kind of show is it, hun?” Papyrus looks up to see a tall man staring at him, His black hair covering one eye. Pink makeup shows even with the dark atmosphere in the bar. Papyrus losses himself in the other male’s dark eyes.  
“Umm, Yes it does make me…uncomfortable.” A genuine smile shows on the others face. He slides new Sherly Temple in front of Papyrus.  
“On the house. I understand you’re just here for Sans.”  
“Wowie, thank you very much. Ummm.”  
“Mettaton and you are?”  
“I am The Great Papyrus! Best brother and man in the world.”  
Mettaton cannot help but giggle at Papyrus as he flexes his biceps. Mettaton cleans some abandon glasses on the bar.  
“So I take you don't like to drink?” Mettaton casually ask.  
“I have drunk before but I don’t like the taste.” Papyrus sinks his head down ashamed.  
“There is nothing to be ashamed of. I think it is really great you are here for your brother.” Mettaton puts his hand on Papyrus’s.  
“Have you worked here long?” Papyrus decided it would be better to change the subject.  
“About a half a year. It’s been a steady job. What about you? Sans tells me you are a student.”  
“Oh yes, I am working to be in the police academy, but I do work at The Spider Lounge.”  
“Oh! I am there every weekend night! How come I never see you.” Mettaton leaned over the counter excitedly. Getting close to Papyrus’s face.  
“Oh well I have night classes and the weekends are tutoring days. Even I, The Great Papyrus, need a full 8 hours of sleep every night!” Papyrus sits up proudly on his stool.  
“Oh but Darling open mic night it always amazing! Yours truly performs every chance I get!” Mettaton pirouettes behind the counter. Papyrus’s eyes cannot but help and gaze at Mettaton’s slim and alethic legs. His eyes glaze over his body. Papyrus has always known what his sexuality was being gay wasn’t the easiest. Sans has always been accepting, Papyrus was very grateful to Sans. Papyrus could never to seem to find time to date. Most people he did date only wanted sex. Papyrus wasn’t ashamed but he wanted to wait for a special person. Papyrus turned over to Sans who was currently stuck with the dancer topless on his lap. A deep blush around his face, can't tell if it was the booze or embarrassment. A few other dancers have joined the crowd. Papyrus turns back to Mettaton who was serving another customer.  
“Hey hun, you look lonely.” Papyrus looks to see young blonde women with a lace thong and the pasties covering her nipples. He cants help but blush, he has never seen anyone naked. There was now a half-naked woman trying to grind on him.  
“I am sorry, miss I will have decline.” Papyrus gently pushes her off his lap.  
“Oh come on honey loosen up.” She starts to tug on his arm. Papyrus feels panic going through his body. Fear is catching him like he is about to cry.  
“Diamond, leave him alone.” Mettaton is loosening her grip by gently taking Papyrus’s hand.  
She huffs and walks next to the man next to Papyrus and soon leads him to a couch.  
“Are you okay?” With Papyrus’s hand wrapped by Mettaton’s. He starts to calm his anxiety  
“I never have seen Diamond get rejected before.” Mettaton chuckles to himself. He removes Papyrus’s empty glasses and wipes the spot where it sat.  
“She was very angry…”  
“Darling do not worry about her. It’s okay there are other you can dance with.”  
Papyrus blushed deep red and hides is his face. 

“I don’t want to dance with girls.”  
“What did you say, darling?”  
“I said. I don’t want to dance with girls.” Papyrus looks down and twiddle his thumbs.  
Mettaton giggles and walks around the other side of the bar. Taking off his small apron and grabs Papyrus’s hand.  
“Come on then, you can't spend the whole night at the bar.” Papyrus blindly follows Mettaton to the center of the bar. Mostly the other guest were getting lap dances or pass out. Mettaton started to move his hips and gyrate with the music. Papyrus followed clumsily with Mettaton, unable to keep up. Mettaton took Papyrus’s hands and places them on his own hips. He started to grind against Papyrus. Freezing in his place Papyrus was unsure what to do with hands. He stood there entranced by Mettaton he moved it like his body was water. Papyrus could not stop himself, he gripped Mettaton hips and pressed his pelvis up to Mettaton’s ass. He has never had lewd thoughts like this. Not with anyone before, he wanted to somewhere quiet, alone, dark, and naked.  
“Mettaton…..” Papyrus turned to face him gently cupping his face. Mettaton started into Papyrus’s red eyes.  
“I was wondering maybe you could….” His thought interrupted by an angry Grillby holding on to Sans’s wrist and throwing him at Papyrus.  
“What?! Sans! What happened?” Grillby began to sign frantically. Then pointed to the stage, where laid a pile of vomit.  
“Oh, god I am so sorry. I will make him pay and apologize tomorrow.” Papyrus adjust Sans where he is piggybacking him.  
“I guess I should get him. It was nice meeting you Mettaton.” Before Papyrus could leave Mettaton grabbed his shelve.  
“Come see me at an open mic night tomorrow!” Mettaton blurted out. Then blushed deep after hearing his own words.  
“I will!” Mettaton instantly regrets his words. Soon Papyrus has left with Sans in tow.  
Grillby stands next to Mettaton. Raises his eyebrow at him.  
“Don’t you dare look at me like that, there is something about him.” Grillby shrugs and goes to grabs a mop.


End file.
